


Perfection

by DoubleP1997



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Brainwashing, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever asked yourself if there is a perfect family in the world? And if there is one... What happen when someone makes something imperfect? Will they fix it? Will they get rid of him?... Or will they just replace him? </p>
<p>This family found a way to deal with the pressure of the enternal perfection...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I am from Germany and no the best english writer xD So i may have made a few mistakes... but a few friends read it and they found nothing...

“I understand... Yes... Thank you for the call.” I hang up the phone and continue my duty as a normal mother. Cleaning up the kitchen and the rest of the house, washing the dishes and cooking the meal until my beloved son comes back home. My husband, John, works in the backyard and cuts the trees with an ax so our garden would look perfect again. As perfect as our house and our front yard. Only five more minutes and my perfect son will come home again, then the whole perfect family will eat our perfect meal and live our perfect life like every day... At least until today. The headteacher, Miss Clark, called me today because of my son. She teaches biology and sport and today she returned the marks of the last biology-exam.  
*Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!* The doorbell rings and I open the door. Stewart stands there and he smiles at me... But he can't betray me... “Come in honey”, I tell him and go back into the kitchen, continue my work. “How was your day?” “It was perfect. I've got the best mark in my exam! Highest amount of points of the entire class! And-” “You call a B+ perfect?”, I interrupt him and stop my movements. I may can't see his face but I know he is pale and shocked. “It isn't an A but it is the best mark of the whole class... I am the smartest in the class... Mom, I am-” “Not perfect...” Again I interrupt him while he tries to explain himself. “Somehow I knew this will happen one day”, I whisper as I turn around and watch my husband enters the house quietly through the still open front door. Quietly he makes one step after the other, his target … Stewart. I look at Stewart and smile at him with my last words for him: “You are a good boy Stewart... But good isn't perfect...” After the last word leave my mouth John swings his instrument and with one movement Stewart was no more... At least not yet. The lifeless body still sits on the dark gray chair in front of the table while blood covers the formerly white shirt. On the table lies the blond haired head of Stewart. With wide eyes and an open mouth he looks at me... Even his corpse is not perfect but it has so much potential. “Sorry dear”, my husband says as he puts the blood-covered ax next to the head on top of our dining table, “I guess my choice wasn't perfect after all...” “No honey, it was perfect... But he couldn't take the life of a perfect human being...”, I cheer him up and hug him tightly. Together we sit on the two left chairs and eat our delicious lunch and believe me, it tastes perfect.  
We finish our meal and John takes Stewart on his shoulders while I hold his cold head in my hands. Together we go up the stairs to our first floor, where we all sleep. John and I sleep in the left room while Stewart sleeps, or more likely slept, in the right room. We enters the right room and head towards the closet, which is almost as big as the room itself. I put the head onto the ground and open the doors, revealing the inside of the room. Corpses, bones and many blood-covered clothing are lying inside the closet all over the floor and on top of each other. I pick up the head again and throw it inside and hit a skull, leading to a few scratches and even breaking it a bit. My husband throws Stewart inside and we take a look at it together. “Number twenty-six... If I'm not mistaken...”, I say without smiling, crying or showing any kind of emotion. John nods and I continue: “Kevin Holms, 9 years old, blood-type A and eye color bright blue... What a shame he couldn't take it. He looked so promising when you chose him” “I know... But maybe you are luckier this time...”, John explains as we close the door of the closet and head out of the room holding hands. As we head down the stairs I think about Stewart and how he always came down the stairs with a perfect smile every morning, almost like a replay and I smiled back every morning while I cook the perfect breakfast for a perfect family... But now we need a new Stewart and I know exactly where we can get him. We turn around the corner and enter the last door on the right side but first John returns to the kitchen and takes the key to the lock, which keeps the door locked. “Honey? Have you put the key back into the tea-can? Or do you put it into the cookie jar?”, he asks me by shouting through the whole house... a perfect question. “It should still be in the tea-cup!”, I shout back and, only a minute or two later, he returns with the bronze key in his hand. With one quick move he unlocks the door and opens it, leading me down the old stairway. It leads to our basement, the most important and most perfect room in our little, perfect house. 

“Help! Help! Let me go! Please!” Every time we go down this stairway we can hear these shouts, these pledges and these cries. The voice of almost twenty boys reach my ears and I smile, just like John does. One left turn around a corner and we are finally back... back where we found Stewart, where we created Stewart, where Stewart always will be. The room is only dimly lit, not to dark but also not to bright... Just perfect. The temperature is also about fifteen degrees, not to hot and not to cold... Just perfect. “Hello boys”, I greet the little persons while they are still asking for mercy and pledge for their freedom, “Our little Stewart became imperfect and now we have to fix our perfect family... But who has the right potential?” “Choose the one you like my dear... I know your choice will be perfect”, my husband says and I begin my observation. One boy is to big, the other one is to small. One of them is to skinny while the other one is to fat! “No, no,no,no, hell no, no, no...”, I whisper while walking through the room and look at each boy while they are crying, shivering and trying to rescue themselves. 

When we created this room I had the perfect Idea! Every boy got his arms chained up and one foot got fixed against the wall. Every week we give them food for about ten day so they wouldn't starve... Starving is not perfect at all! Then we gave them a collar with a code consisting of numbers and letters. They won't take them off, I made sure they won't. One time a boy managed to destroy it, don't ask me how... And we had to get rid of him... He wasn't perfection-material anymore.

Finally I find the perfect boy... the perfect Stewart. Blonde hair, about the same height and he has the same skin color but his eyes are dark brown. “I choose this little guy here... Let's see”, I take a look at his collar and shout loudly: “A6HG5LIT893DHC!” John takes a look at a white list next to the stairway and searches the just named code. After about ten seconds he finds it and shouts back: “Florian Krampler! Nine years old and blood-typed A! Eye color chocolate-brown and hair color bright-blonde!” “Perfect! Same blood-type, same hair color and same age! Take the key and release him! I'll welcome him in the meantime!” John heads towards me and begins opening the chains and the lockers. Florian looks at me and begins to cry and asks me: “W-Who are you? Where are my parents! Where is my mommy... daddy... I want my mommy!” “Don't worry...”, I try to calm him down by stroking his hair and hugging him, “Your mommy is here now... Your mommy is here...” But he is a real rebel! He screams as loud as he probably can: “No! I want my real mommy! Where is my mommy! Where is my daddy!” Such a loud voice... perfect! “Stewart... Your mother wasn't perfect... She was a normal person with mistakes, failures and she made wrong choices. So... she had to disappear for ever. And the same goes with your father and your brother... You have the potential to be the first perfect boy in a perfect family who'll always stay perfect until you die a perfect death. Don't worry, everything will be perfect in no time.” He screams even louder and begins to cry even more but John already unlocked his chains, gave me the key and raised him up and laid him over his shoulder, carrying the young boy until we reach the entrance hall again. I follow him and close the door again, locking it with the key and return to the kitchen. “Bring him into our bedroom, I'll go and bring the remaining instruments, okay honey?”, I ask John and he nods. While he heads towards the first floor I open the door next to our fridge with the key and take a small, black chest with me. After that I return the key to its old place and follow my husband into our bedroom. He already putted Florian onto our bed and chained him up again so he couldn't escape. “Please let me go! Please! Please!”, he pledges as I enter the room and look at him, putting the black chest next to him onto our little nightstand. “Don't worry Stewart... Everything will be perfect in no time”, I say and open the chest, revealing a few scalpels and other tools for operations. With one blow onto the head the boy loses his awareness and gives me the chance to fulfill my duty. I take one of the scalpels and make a first cut at the base of his skull. Minute after minute goes by as I open his skull and start moving, placing and changing little bases and pieces of the boys brain. I've done this many times now and I know what I'm doing. Only 30 minutes later the operation is finished and I sew the skull back onto its former place. “Now let him rest... Stewart had a tough day today... Getting killed and reborn must be very tiresome for a perfect boy like our one...” John and I leave the room together and share a kiss... a perfect kiss...

In the evening Stewart wakes up from his deep sleep and comes down into the kitchen. “Good evening Stewart, how was your day?”, I ask him with a smile on my face and he hugs me tightly. “It was a perfect day! Like every day I spend with my perfect mother and my perfect father! But I have a question...” he looses the hug and looks in my face, while I watch him. “Oh really? What is it dear?”, I ask him and go onto my knees to share the same height with him. “I took a look into the mirror when I woke up and I noticed... I have a different eye color. This morning I still had light blue but now... They're brown. Why?”, he asks and I could see a fear in his truly brown eyes. “Oh Stewart”, I laugh and hug him, “You've always changed your eye color. You had about twenty-seven colors now, it is nothing to be afraid of. Your father and I had the same experiences when we were younger! But one day your eye color will stay the same color forever... It is a sign for perfection and once it stays you know that you'll always be perfect.” “Oh, I get it! Thanks mom. I'm heading into my room and read a book!”, he says and runs upstairs while I shout: “Don't look into the closet!” “ I know mom, you've told me like twenty times now!”, he answers and I whisper: “twenty-six times Stewart...” I take my purse out of my pocket and open it, looking at a photo which shows me as a child. “Green eyes...”, I whisper while I move my eyes until they meet my mirror-reflection... and my light-blue eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it^^ Leave your opinion in the comments


End file.
